power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Showcase Debut
Plot The gang arrived at Coumarine City for the Pokémon Shocase as they meet Shauna who is also performing Josie wants to do her best for this show to impressed Jenna, when she is having trouble dancing Laura came and help her to dance and told her to feel the dance instead of learning it when she made it to the singing round she gets a soar voice and Laura filled in for her. Story Josie is practicing her performance for her first showcase. ”Cuz still practicing.” Laura ask as she looks at her. Josie looks at her cousin. ”I am Laur, I have to keep on practice to make my performance so unique and hope to become Kalos Queen and nobody will stop me.” Josie says as she looks at her. As she looks at Laura leaving her so freak out as Serena comes over. ”Hey Laura whts wrong?” Serena asked as she looks at her. Laura looks at her. ”When Josie is so pumped up she go into full Josie.” Laura says as she looks at her. Serena looks at her. ”Um what do you mean full Josie?” Serena asked as she looks at her. Ash butted in their conversation. ”Full Josie means when Josie is so pumped up for a performance of contest she gets carried away and when she loose she blames Laura and her friends and her family for her lose.” Ash says as he looks at them. This gives Laura a chill about Josie and they worried what Josie will do at the performance of she wins or loose. (Theme Song) Episode 12: Showcase Debut As Josie is still practicing Laura explains to the gang about “Full Josie“ ”How did Josie became “Full Josie“.” Clemont asked as he looks at Laura. Laura looks at them. ”Josie just Enter her first talent show in 4th grade and she became so competitive about it, it drove me and Aunt Jenna even my parents for that show she win it and she enters so much contests she Unleash her competitive mode and this cause Josie to leave Aunt Jenna to live with my Uncle Oliver and my Cousin Winston In Chicago.” Laura says as she pounds her head on her arms. As Josie comes out. ”Are you guys talking about me.” Josie asked as she looks at them. Tommy looks at her. ”Uh yeah we were saying your going to nail your performance today.” Tommy says as he looks at her. Josie thanks them as they look Relieved and think they should keep this between them. As Laura is looking at them. ”I need to keep this under control or else she’ll literally kill me.” Laura says as she looks at them. As the agree on this as she went to help Josie practice as she encounters Shauna at her way. “Hey Shauna is nice to meet you.” Laura says in excitement as she looks at her. Shauna looks at her. ”It’s nice to see you too It’s lucky that I just arrived here with someone who’s coming to see you And Freddie.” Shauna says as she looks at Laura. Laura seems confused as Jenna shows up. “Aunt Jenna.” Laura says as she looks at her. Jenna looks at her. “Well I heard you were coming here to Courmarine city for your next gym battle and Josie’s first showcase I’m hosting the show.” Jenna says as she looks at her. The others are surprised on what Jenna says. “Aunt Jenna your really hosting the showcase.” Freddie says as he looks at her. Characters *Danielle Rose Russell as Laura Chadson *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Summers *Chris Zyika as Tommy Robinson *Ruby Rose Turner as Olivia Robinson *Tom Sweet as Freddie Chadson Reccuring Characters Trivia S S